


Drabbles: Overwatch

by Reylm (Relyc)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Reylm
Summary: collection of short stories involving the heroesdoing to help myself get better at writing these type of things!





	Drabbles: Overwatch

Letting out a soft sigh, your whole body laid sprawled upon a messy bed; hands tiredly rubbing a face still faintly red from earlier in the day.

It had been a long day full of training.

Nothing out of the ordinary until you had managed to somehow _completely_ fuck up. You never thought you'd face the day of getting Soldier: 76 so pissed off at you that you'd get yelled at directly.

* * *

_"Soldier! What are you doing out there? Your distraction could cause the life of your whole damn team!" the bitterness in each word began to nip at you. The attention on his words began to fade when the sensation of the other recruits' eyes burning through you built up. No one else in this unit had ever faced this. "Are you even paying attention to what I'm telling you? Or is this a game to you?", you quickly fazed back when suddenly coming face to face with his visor._

_There was nothing to respond with._

_"One more strike an-" Soldier's words came to a sudden halt. As you stood being loomed over and yelled at, your solid demeanor broke with tears beginning to fall. "P-Permission to leave, sir" the words were croaked out in a struggle and broken as you tried to not allow the sobs to win. This wasn't what you wanted. You didn't want to be the first to break down- not to him._

_"Permitted" was all you heard before ducking your head down and immediately leaving the field._

* * *

Just thinking about it made your eyes begin to water in frustration.

Never did you want to look so weak in front of the others. A soft scream left you as you throw your pillow. A soft thud fills your room as it hit the wall. Groaning, you slide out of your bed to grab it when a sudden light knock came from your door startles you. It made you fully halt and eyes softly squint in confusion before another one followed within seconds.

When you heard the knock at the door, you hadn't expected to see who you did once the door opened. Soldier stands leaning against the door frame without his visor. "Hey, I have been looking for you all day..." his words trail off when realizing you had been crying. "I-I'm sorry I-" your words are stopped when his hands reach out and pull you into a hug, "No. I'm sorry". His voice is so low that you can barely hear the apology.

As Soldier holds you in his arms, he shuffles the two of you more into your room and uses one hand to shut the door as quietly as possible behind. Soldier pulls away only briefly before you feel soft kisses against your cheeks and then lips. "I never meant to make you cry" one of his callused hands reaches up and ran softly against your face. His blue eyes visible enough in the dim bedroom light to show sincere regret. Your hand moves up and carefully places over his.

Together you stand in a peaceful silence until you lead him towards your bed. He pulls you into his arms and holds you close in the darkness "I'm still sorry". You give him a soft smile, to try hiding the pain before you speak, "It's alright". 

That is a lie. You both know it is.

However, he doesn't try to fight your words or call you out on it. Soldier knows you are hurting. This was the first time he had genuinely yelled at you, not as a power move to put fear in recruits, but frustration. It put a fear in both of you that maybe this relationship wasn't going to last.

As long as you were part of Overwatch, he was going to be your superior.


End file.
